Guilty Pleasures
by Perdedor721
Summary: ch. 14! .:.FINISHED!.:. It's always been Guy-and-Connie.. Connie-and-Guy. What happens when one girl wants to take that away? What happens when someone steps over the line of fantasy and reality?
1. First encounters

Guilty Pleasures By: Joc Disclaimer: I'll say it once and only once. I don't own the ducks. A/N.: This was one of the first stories I ever wrote, but didn't post, because I didn't find FF.net yet and stuff. It's gotta pretty good story line, but I've gotta revise it a little, because I do and stuff. Well I'm not going to tell you my whole life story in my authors note, so yea i'll get to the story now. oh and REVIEW!!  
  
* * *  
Connie jostled through the group of students on the way out history to catch Guy who was coming out of science. "Hey," she said a little out of breath.  
"Hey," he turned to face her.  
"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat at Ruby Tuesday's after practice?" She asked shuffling through a her agenda to find her schedule. "Adam and Charlie wanted to know." (THIS ISN"T SLASH I SWEAR IT) Guy shrugged and smiled.  
"Sounds good."  
"Okay," she pecked him on the cheek. "Wait for me after English." Guy hurried to his locker and threw in his books and grabbed his English binder.  
"So are you coming tonight?" Adam asked leaning up against the locker next to Guy's. Guy nodded. Averman tripped and fell into Guy.  
"Come on!! We've got a subsitute in English and Portman put a dead frog in her desk and a tack on her chair," Averman grinned slyly and yanked at Guy's arm. Averman hustled down the corridor with Guy and Adam at his heels.  
  
* * *  
"I can't believe I got detention," Portman whinned as he walked out of English.  
"Your lucky that's all you got," Julie said coming up from behind him.  
"Yea.. I don't think she'll be able to sit her fat ass down for a week," Guy snorted.  
"Or ever look at frogs the same way," Russ added. Portman crumbled up the detention slip and shoved it in his bookbag. Guy turned the corner and walked to his locker. He grabbed his bookbag and books and packed up all his junk.  
By now the halls where basically empty except for the occasional student. Guy slid his bookbag onto his back and began to daydream about Connie and hockey. Which were basically the only 2 things on his mind. He looked down at his watch and began to walk a little faster.  
"AHHHHH!" Guy eventually faized back into reality to see a girl in a short pink skirt sprawled on the floor. Her books were scattered all around her on the floor.  
"Oh my gosh.. Are you okay?" Guy extended a hand. The girl blew a orange curl away from her face.  
"I'm fine," she smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She hopped up and Guy picked up her books. She straightened out her blouse and brushed off her skirt. She smiled and Guy could see traces of pink lipstick staining her lips.  
"I'm Guy Ger---"  
"Guy Germaine. I know, you're on the ducks team. You guys won the Jr. Goodwill Games. I'm a big fan. I'm Autumn Pouliet. We've got history, science, gym, art, and English together, but seeing how space out like you just did.. I can see how you may have missed me."  
Guy smiled.  
"I'll see ya around," she said and he handed her back her books.  
Guy walked down the hall to met up with Connie.  
"Where have you been?" She smiled. "Coach is going to seriously pissed if we're late." She smiled and all thoughts of Autumn vanished.  
  
* * *  
A/n.: REVIEW!! I know this wasn't the best chapter, but i had to introduce the OC. By the way my spell check is messed up at the moment so  
you'll have to bear with me til it decides it wants co-operate with me.  
lol. PLEASE REVIEW!! *CRIES* please. Flames welcome lol. ~Joc~ 


	2. A shadowy figure

A/N.: BanksiesBabe99 thanks for your review. Hope you really enjoy this chapter, but you'll have to wait to see what happens with Autumn.Anne918 I'll be sure to add some more Adam in here. I always base my stories around him and Guy so don't worry. FYI it's an Adam and Julie story. Disclaimer.: Don't own it.  
* * *  
Guy pecked Connie and walked into the locker room.  
"Awww... that was beautiful.." Averman said pushing past Guy and to his locker. He wiped a pretend tear away and dropped his bag onto the floor.  
Guy rolled his eyes and walked to his locker in the back of the room. "Hey Adam," he yanked his locker open and pulled his tee-shirt off over his head and shoved it into his locker. "So did you ask Julie to dinner tonight?"  
"No."  
"How about to Russ' party on Friday?"  
"No."  
"Come on you chicken."  
"I'm not a chicken... she'll just turn me down."  
"So what? Then you'll only be back were you started... I asked Connie out 100 times, followed her everywhere, and used to leave her cheesy love notes before she broke and went on a pity date with me."  
"Aww how kind... maybe I can get a pity date with Julie," Adam retorted sarcastically.  
"If your lucky," Guy pretended to cough and Adam elbowed him.  
"Thanks your really making me feel more confident."  
"Anytime."  
* * *  
"Germaine, Moreau, Reed, Banks, Gaffney, Tyler, and Mendoza are team 1 the rest of you team 2. Let's SCRIMAGE!!" Orion yelled and clapped his hands. The 13 players got up off the ice and skated into their starting postions.  
Guy scanned the stadium and saw a few kids here and there study and laughing and a few that were actually watching the practice. A dark shadow high in the stadium pulled a camera out of its pocket and snapped a picture of Guy as his eyes aimlessly searched the crowd.  
Adam sailed Guy the puck and practice officially began.  
* * *  
"Practice wasn't so bad today," Julie said, coming out of the shower and brushing some hair out of her eyes.  
"Yea," Connie agreed,"It could have been worse." She ran a comb through her course brown hair. "Guess what I heard about Banks.."  
"What?!" Julie asked getting a little over excited.  
"Nevermind.. it was nothing," Connie pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Julie sat down on the bench.  
"Can I borrow this?" she asked grabbing connie's brush. Connie nodded. "Well now you've gotta tell me...." Connie smiled.  
"He wants you to come to dinner with us tonight, but is to afraid to ask.. so we can pretend I invited you. What'd you think does this shirt look okay with these pants?"  
"Damn it.. it looks fine.... I promised I'd help Averman and Goldie with there math homework." She groaned and took her towel off and grabbed a skirt off the floor.  
* * *  
A small camera moved above Guy's head as he turned off the water in the shower and he grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the locker room to see the whole hockey team huddled around in the corner of the room.  
"This is great..." someone yelled. "Luis you're a genius... how did you do this?"  
"Good ol' drills!!" he yelled.  
Guy walked over to Portman. "What's going on?"  
Without looking who it was Portman replied, "Luis drilled a whole into the girls locker room."  
Guy clenched his fist and made his way to the front of the choatic mess of hormone crazed group of boys. "Julie is about to take her towel off." Luis yelled. Guy grabbed Luis' arm and spun him around. Luis was in for it big time.  
  
A/N.: Please review... it's really simple and means so much to me... you really brighten up life you spify people you. lol. anyway tell me what you thought... guess who the shadowy figure is~Joc~ 


	3. A little dinner at Ruby Tuesdays

A/N.: Thanks for the reviews. ~Duckhockey00214496- yea Guy beats him up big time in this chapter hope you enjoy it. Thanks a bunches. ~Zachie Poo- I love you. Thanks for reading sweetie pie. lol. ~Katie Bear- Thanks for the pity review they are always so heartwarming. lol. ~Banksie'sBabe- Hey Adam is in this a ton.. i hope your a Julie/Banks fan...  
  
* * *  
"You CREEP!!" Guy yelled and punched Luis three times in the stomach three times before Luis kicked Guy's legs out from under him making Guy go flying backwards. The group of guys slowly formed a circle around the two boys.  
Guy got up and wildly ran at Luis and pushed him up against the wall. He punched Luis in the face.  
"Ouch that'll leave a mark," Averman cracked. Guy shot him a death glare and Averman raised his hands surrendering and retreated for the back of the circle.  
Guy's fist were firing at Luis like machine guns when Fulton finally jumped on top of Guy and pulled him away from Luis who had been screaming like a little girl. "Let go," Guy yelled flailing his fist throw the air almost knocking Fulton out in the process.  
"Chill out," Fulton yelled grasping Guy around his mid-section and holding him back from a pathetic looking Luis who was all rolled up in a ball in the corner. Guy's breathing finally came back to normal and he kicked fulton in the shins and went to his locker in the back of the room. He slid on a pair of boxers and some jeans. He was pulling on a green tee shirt as Banks and Charlie came around the side.  
"Let's go," Guy said in a mono-tone voice and shoved his hockey gear into his locker and stormed out the door to wait for Connie.  
* * *  
"What was that?" Julie asked when she heard a scream and something thump up against the locker room wall. She grabbed her jeans and zipped them up while she jumped. Connie shrugged and helped Julie get her goalie pads into the small locker.  
"There we are," Julie said leaning into the locker as she shut it. They grabbed their things and walked out of the locker room. Julie met up with Averman and Goldberg and they headed for the library. Connie hugged Guy and the 4 ducks headed out to they're cars. (They all took their own cars)  
As Guy pushed the door to the outside open he saw girl with curly hair stepped out of the shadows and make her way into the locker room.  
"Come on," Connie said, pulling him out the door.  
Luis was standing at a mirror putting gel in his hair and shot her an odd look.  
"The girls looker room is next.. next door," Luis sputtered. The girl flicked him off in response and grabbed a ladder out of the janitors closet and took it into the shower. Luis followed her in.  
She propped the ladder up against the wall and climbed it. Luis all the while looking up her skirt. She pulled something down that looked like a pen except had a red flashing light and a small lense. She shoved it into her pocket and climbed back down. She strutted past Luis leaving him to put it away and walked out as if this were a daily routine. Luis shrugged and put it in the closet.  
* * *  
Guy, Adam, Charlie, and Connie were seated by the window at Ruby Tuesday's. The other three ducks were talking about some new sitcom that Guy had never heard of or ever seen. Suddenly a guy with sandy brown buzz- cut hair and brown eyes walked up.  
"HI! I'm Brad, I'll be your waiter. What can I get you to drink," he asked not looking up as he flipped threw his notepad for a clean sheet.  
"We'll have three cokes and a rootbeer, please," Adam said smiling and returning to his conversation with Charlie and Connie. Guy's eyes floated about the room. A group of girls waiting to be seated was standing by the doors. Guy looked about them. The girl he had seen walk into the locker room was there. She had on a red tanktop now and her hair in a half ponytail.  
"What was her name again...." Guy mumbled to himself. "Autumn."  
"What?" Connie looked over at Guy.  
"Oh, nothing."  
Brad came back with the drinks and sat them on the table and then walked over to the group of girls and began to talk to them. "Follow me," was all Guy could make out. Guy shut his eyes and silently prayed ... 'don't come over here.. 'don't come over here'  
"You can sit here," he heard Brad say. Guy opened his eyes and Autumn and friends were being seated right next to them. Autumn's chair was the closest to his.  
They all sat down and started giggling a few turning around to look at Guy. Autumn turned around to say something to him. Qualm washed over him and he jumped up out of his seat and barreled threw a crowd of people towards the bathroom.  
Autumn turned back around and began to laugh uncontrolably and knocked a glass of water onto herself. Connie raised her eyebrows and looked at the two boys seated across from her who looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
a/n.: Hey I know this wasn't a very good chapter, but i promise the next one will be much better. PLEASE review. it's a simple concept... just do it please!! ~joc~ 


	4. Smooth

a/n.: Hey guys... i've gotta clear something up.. umm. that girl in the locker room wasn't Connie.... it was da da dunnn Guy's stalker. anyway thanks for the reviews... You guys rock my world!!! ~Duckhockey00214496~ no it wasn't Connie and yes it was a camera. lol. Keep reading to find out who it was who was in the locker room. ~Coolgraniterock~ hey i tried the link thing, but it didn't work and such. Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it. ~Zach~ I love you... *thinks bad thoughts* Thanks for your confused review and such. I know Katie made you read it, but all the same you kick ass. ~KTBear~ Hey Jellybean!! Thanks a bunch for the terrible images of Mrs. Zortman and such. I loved the pity review it made me jump and dance and stuff. Woohoo!! ~Banksiesbabe~ Yes it was a camera... and Adam is so sexy. I wouldn't mind setting up a camera in their locker room myself... well that was totally wrong, but anyway thanks for reviewing.  
  
* * *  
Guy shoved the door shut and pushed the lock across the door. He slid down the door and took a deep breath. 'It was just a coincidence.' He ran his fingers threw his hair. It is right. I mean... a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
* * *  
Connie coughed and looked up at Adam and Charlie. "What was umm... that?"  
"I dunno," Charlie said, looking just as confused.  
"Didn't he seem abnormally quiet tonight?" Adam shrugged.  
"He's always quiet..."  
"Yea, but even for Guy he was quiet," Connie said. "Did something happen that I don't know about?" She looked from Adam to Charlie who looked at each other.  
"Well you see... Luis-cut-a-hole-in-the-wall-and-was-watching-you-and- Julie-get-dressed.-So-Guy-beat-the-shit-out-of-him." Adam said all in one breath. Connie looked at Charlie.  
"Let me get my Adam-to-English translater out," Charlie smiled and reached in his pocket. Adam elbowed Charlie and then told the story about the locker room in slow mo.  
Connie's eyes got big. "I'M GOING TO KILL LUIS!!" She growled and ran back threw the crowd a people who were just now recovering from their collision with Guy. Connie knocked them all flat on their asses with Charlie and Banks at her heels. She knocked twice on the door.  
* * *  
Quick Think!! Guy deepend his voice. "I'm ahh... in here."  
"Haha Guy open up it's Connie."  
Guy sighed and unlatched the door. Connie swooped in, shutting the door on the 2 other ducks faces, and gave Guy a great big bear hug almost knocking him over.  
"I hope you beat the living day lights out of him," she said stepping back so he could breath. Guy looked confused for a moment.  
"Oh, yeah, Luis. I was real close to killing him and then Fulton you know stopped me and such," Guy smiled.  
"My hero!!" Charlie chimmed in from behind the door in a high voice.  
"Was that you Banks?" Guy asked.  
Adam stuck his head in the door and rolled his eyes. Charlie pushed Banks in the door and they all stood there staring at each other.  
"So how about getting some dinner?" Connie asked and grabbed Guy's hand pushing her way around Adam. Just as she was about to leave Brad, their waiter, opened the door and raised his eyebrows before throwing his hands up and turning to leave.  
The four ducks walked back down the isle and the people who had been knocked down and where just know getting up sighed and threw themselves to the ground before the ducks had a chance to knock them down.  
Suddenly Connie's cellphone rang.  
"Hello?" pause and some screaming. "Yea, I'll be there in a second." She slid the cell phone into her pocket and turned to the guys. "That was Jules.. apparently Averman and Goldberg are as dumb as boxes of hair and she needs my help. Meet me at my place at 10," Connie said looking at Guy. She pecked him on the check and ran out the door and climbed into her red car.  
Banks and Charlie looked at Guy. "OOOooo... at her place ten o' clock?" Charlie asked batting his eyes. "Isn't that a little past your bedtime?" Guy looked at Charlie as if he were retarded and walked out the door.  
"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to study for that history test tomorrow!"  
"We don't have a---" Guy was out the door before Adam could respond.  
Guy threw the door to his car open and climbed in.  
"HEY GUY!!" came an unfamiliar voice. Guy stuck his head out of the window to see Autumn come running up to his car.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you give me a ride?" She asked shooting him a perfect smile.  
"Get in." he replied and opened the door on the passengers side from the inside. She climbed in and slammed the door shut. Guy pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main street. He turned on the radio when he came to the first red light. Autumn turned it back off. Guy looked over at her and then the light turned and he lightly put his foot on the pedal.  
"So aaa.... do you and your friends eat there a lot?" Autumn asked playing with window button on the car door. Guy was tempted to shove he skinny ass out the window next time she put it down.  
"Umm.. no. Do you?"  
"No, this is my first time actually. So what were you doing there?"  
"This is going to sound really crazy.. please don't laugh when you hear the reason okay.... we were there to get something to eat." Guy burst into a fit of laughter and he threw on his left hand turn signal and pulled into the Eden Hall Campus. He was about to ask why she was there, but already knew the answer. 'Well I followed you.' Guy smiled at his own joke even though it really wasn't funny.  
"Stop here," she said suddenly. Guy pulled the car over near the library and put it into park. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out.  
"Hey dude!!" Portman came up and cracked Guy on the back.  
"Hi." Where did she go? Guy thought to himself. He looked in the car where she was still sitting. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the door and threw it open. What does she think this is a valet service? He had the sudden urge to hold out a styrofoam cup that said 'tips' on it.  
"Who's the babe?" Portman asked, looking at Autumn. This one was going to be a hard one to explain.  
"Oh that my.." Guy paused. "girlfriend.. friend that a girl." he yelped. Real smooth. He thought shaking his head. Autumn extended her hand and did one of those annoying fake giggles. 'Get a room.' He ran up the stairs of the library and in to help goldberg and Averman who were on the verge of tears they were so confused.  
* * *  
Connie walked up the front steps of the library and opened the front door. She walked in and was greated my a rush of cool air. She saw Portman in a far corner with Goldberg, Julie, and Averman. Portman was yelling something about E+67=9889. Goldberg and Averman were writing vigorously and Julie was banging her head on the table.  
"Hey Julie!! I need your help!!" Connie yelled from across the room. Julie ran over.  
"Ooh, dang.. sorry guys I've gotta go." Julie grabbed connie and dragged her out of the room.  
Portman rubbed his hands together. "I think my work is done here. Bye." Portman walked down the front stairs and saw Guy pull up. (that's when portman met Autumn)  
* * *  
  
A/N: Review!! please!! Next chapter coming soon!! ~JOC~ 


	5. Wanna Catch a Flick?

Guy closed the book and Averman looked up with a new found hope in his eyes. "Thank you," he said. Who would have thought that he Lester Averman would ever understand algebra. Goldberg was fast asleep on his papers and was drooling everywhere. Guy and Averman left the library and headed to their respected dorms. When Guy reached his dorm, he pulled out his notebook and decided to work on some English homework.  
  
Another stupid essay, and he was going to write it about hockey as usual he didn't get past the first line when he fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Adam and Charlie finished up their dinner and Charlie was looking for the waiter. "Hey!" he yelled to Brad. "Can we have our check?"  
  
Brad darted over to their table and placed the check on the end. He winked at Adam and was off agian. Charlie and Adam looked at each other. "Did he just--?" Charlie asked, but was cut off with the simple wave of Adam's hand. Charlie flipped the check over and had to stiffle his laughter as he handed the check to Adam. In big bold letters was Brad's number and 'call me.' Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat.  
  
* * *  
  
Adam walked into his dorm closely followed by Charlie. Guy was tossing and turning in his bed and whispering something.  
  
Guy was having the same dream again. The one he had every year on this day.  
  
He and Connie were walking home from school and talking about hockey.  
  
"So what do you think of this new Bombay guy?" I asked as we marched up the street to my house.  
  
"I bet he'll be a jerk just like the other 10 coaches we've had already." We reached my house when we saw my mom sitting on the stairs.  
  
"Mom?" She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and simply said, "He's gone." It instantly hit me that my father was dead. He had lost the battle with luekemia. My mom pulled me in for a long hug and Connie joined in to.  
  
Charlie looked over at Guy who was now mumbling about Connie. "Someone's having a good dream," he whispered to Adam. Charlie checked his watch and rolled off the bed. "Come on.. we've got some business to take care of." Charlie pulled Adam off the foot of his bed and out the door in the direction on Julie's room passing a red head carrying something black in her arms on the way.  
  
A sudden knock at the door made snap back to reality. He rolled over to see it was 7:30. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the door. He flung the door open, but no one was there. He searched the hallway. No one. At his feet lay a bundle of roses. Black roses.  
  
He picked them up and pulled a small note card out of them. Written in small black, unfamiliar letters it read, 'I'm sorry about your loss.' But who had sent it? Connie was the only one who knew and she wrote in obnoxiously big letters. Plus it was 5 yrs. ago he hadn't know half of the ducks then.  
  
Emptiness filled up inside of him as he thought about his dad and what today was. He threw the roses into the trash with such a force it fell over.  
  
* * *  
  
"How about next week?"  
  
"No." Charlie snapped.  
  
"Please! Why tonight?" Adam whined like a little girl.  
  
"You've been putting this off for weeks, which is sad to begin with. And besides, I cannot go another week with you ranting about how much you love Julie. So I figured if you dated her you could tell how much you loved her and stop bothering me."  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"NO!!" Before Adam knew it they were standing outside dorm 4 in the girls wing. "Just do it."  
  
"Tomorrow? Please?" Charlie reached out and knocked twice and then ran down the hallway and around the corner.  
  
"Damn it Conway..." Banks turned to run as the door swung open.  
  
"Hey Adam!" Connie said loud enough so Julie could hear her in the bathroom.  
  
"Adam?" Julie squealed.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Connie asked smiling.  
  
"Umm... Is Julie here?" There was a loud bang from the bathroom and Julie hobbled out of the bathroom and ran limping to the door, but tripped and flew slid across the room. Connie slammed the door in Adam's face.  
  
"Are you trying to embarrass yourself?" He heard Connie ask.  
  
"You just shut the door on him.." Connie threw the door open.  
  
"Yea she's here," she said as Julie shoved her out of the way.  
  
"Hi Adam."  
  
"Hi.. ummm... do you.." he paused and looked down the narrow corridor where Charlie was making faces at him. "wanna catch a flick tonight?" Adam asked already wanting to kick himself. Catch a flick? What the hell...?  
  
"Yea... sure."  
  
"Okay.. I'll pick you up at 8."  
  
She nodded and shut the door. It opened again when Connie screached 'say goodbye.'  
  
"Ummm... Goodbye." she waved and shut the door. She fell back on the  
  
bed and sighed.  
  
* * * a/n.: This wasn't a very good chapter I know I promise it will be better next time. I know I made Julie a big clutz, but w/e i'm sleepy. Please review even if you hated it and such.. just pretend you liked it. I'm not in the mood for bad reviews.... so any other time you know feel free. Anyway i'm babbling cuz I tired and going to go to bed. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	6. I'll save you a seat

A/N.: Thank you guys so much you totally make stories worth writing. That may not have made any sense to you, but it made plenty to me. Ha my little brother and sister are sitting here watching the Hulk with me and they are like asking why the babies legs are green. haha. sorry random thoughts. Anyway ummm.... yea so I guess I have time to thank you all and such. ~Katie Beans Thanks a ton for the random thoughts and stuff in your review they always make me happy and you weren't supposed to tell anyone i wanted rip the babies head off. lol jkjk. ~Banksie'sBabe99 I wouldn't suppose you're a julie and Adam fan.. lol.. i love Julie and Adam together lol. That kinda explains why they're together in like all my stories. that was just some random info. ~ Gina You are a major confidence booster. I hope that makes some kinda sense, but ya. i really appreciate it and I'm real sorry you had a bad day, I was having a badday myself when i wrote that. ~Kshyne99 Hey gurlie you guys are the best. Aww you make me feel so loved. You said I have talent. *cries* Thank you. Thank you guys so much. I 3 you all~ Onto the story!!  
* * *  
"How about this one?" Julie asked, coming out of the bathroom.  
"Yea.. that's great," Connie said not looking up from her magazine.  
"Really? Connie did you know pigs fly and that Guy and I slept together last week," Julie snarled, turning around and noticing that connie wasn't paying attention.  
"Oh that's a nice one too," Connie licked her thumb and turned the page. Julie grabbed a pillow and socked Connie in the head.  
"You're not even listening to me. How does it look?" Julie whined as she tugged on the bottom of her green tank top.  
"Fine, just like the last 700 pairs of clothes you've tried on already and the million times you've done your hair. Fine. Besides you're going to see a 'flick' I really don't think it'll matter what you're wearing he won't see it."  
"Shut up!" Julie hit her again. Connie toppled off the bed, landing with a thump on the floor. "What are you wearing anyhow?" Julie asked, coming around with the pillow raised above her head. Connie was no where in sight. "Connie?" Julie crouched down to look under the bed. "Cons?" A hand reached out from under the other bed and grabbed her foot. "Ahhh!!" Julie let out a piercing cry as Connie flipped Julie over the other side of the bed.  
"This," Connie pulled herself up off the floor and opened up a drawer and yanked out a pair of jeans and a green tee shirt. Julie crawled up on the bed and smiled at Connie. "What?"  
"Can I---?" Julie started but was interuppted as Connie chucked the pair of pants at her.  
"Thanks."  
* * *  
"I swear to God loverboy, you put anymore cologne on and no one on campus will be able to breath," Charlie wheezed as Adam stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Go to hell."  
"I'll save you a seat."  
"Fuck you," Adam mumbled, cracking his neck.  
"Time and place."  
"Will you two please shut the hell up?" Guy rolled off the bed and turned on the TV. "You sound like an old married couple." Guy got hit with two pillows simultaneously.  
* * *  
A girl with short red hair sat in front of the mirror humming a song quietly to herself. She grabbed her pink lipstick off the dresser and ran it over her lips. She leaned up and kissed a picture on the mirror.  
"We'll be together soon, Guy. You just wait," she rubbed her lips together and picked a dart up off her makeup table and threw it across the room hitting the dart board right on the bullseye.. or right between Connie's eyes on a huge picture of connie that covered the whole dart board.  
"You little bitch I hope you burn in hell." The girl said referring to Connie.  
* * *  
Guy pulled his cell phone out of his pocket about 10 minutes after Charlie and Adam had left to pick Julie up. He punched in Connie's number.  
"Hey Con... I'm gonna come over early okay?"  
"Yea that's fine.. see ya in about 5 minutes?"  
"Allright.. bye." Guy shoved the cell phone in his pocket grabbed his keys and headed out the door, locking it behind him.  
* * *  
"Just knock on the freakin door already. You look fine. Now please just knock," Charlie groaned, pushing Adam at the door.  
"Allright." Adam knocked twice and Connie answered with a smile.  
"Hey! She'll be ready in a second she's just gotta get her shoes on."  
"Oh my God... Connie I can't wear this outfit... what was I thinking?" Julie shreiked from the backround.  
"Get in there and drag her out.. otherwise I think I may kill her," Connie stepped out of the way letting Adam step in. He saw Julie standing in front of a mirror putting in some earrings.  
"Co-o-n-n-n-i-i-ee, I can't wear this," Julie yelped and turned stomping her foot. "Con-- Adam. Ahh, hi." She slipped on a pair of sandels, brushed her hair out of her face and then in a mesmerized fashion grabbed Adam's hand, timidly, and walked out the door. Charlie at their heels.  
Connie grabbed a white blouse and threw it on over her pink speghetti strap shirt and buttoned it up. There was a knock at the door.  
"Coming!" she telled, running to the door. "Hey Guy... ahh.. Autumn? What can I do for you?"  
"Err.. Julie borrowed my hair drier in Gym the other day and said i could get it back whenever I had a chance. So, I she here?"  
"No, but I'll see if I can find it." Connie walked into the bathroom and began to search the cabinets. "Here it is." Connie sprinted out of the bathroom, handed the hair curler to Autumn, just as three knocks came at the door.  
Autumn yanked the door open and came face-to-face with Guy. She winked and trotted out the door. Guy a little frightened stepped into the room and was greeted by a great big hug from Connie.  
"So what'd you wanna do?" Guy asked, stepping out of the hug.  
"What ever you wanna do....." Connie said, looking innocently at the bed and then to the floor.  
"I got and idea!!" Guy exclaimed.  
"Hmm... and what kinda idea might that be?" Connie's eyes lit up and wandered back to the bed.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Guy smiled and grabbed Connie's hand leading her out the door.  
  
A/N.: Hey!! So how did you like it?I'm not sure how funny it was, but whatever I'm trying to watch the Hulk too. Haha it's fun to make connie a sex fiend. anywho ahh drop me a line and make my day. ~Joc~ 


	7. Awww! A turtle

A/N.: Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews totally. You guys Disclaimer.: don't own the ducks just Autumn  
  
* * *  
"I can take you here," a guy in a green shirt and red vest said to Adam, Julie, and Charlie through the glass at the ticket window. Charlie stepped forward and leaned into the glass.  
"Three adults for Final Destination 2," Charlie said. The ticket guy did his thing and pushed 3 pink tickets under the window.  
"That'll be $22.50."  
"He's paying,"Charlie whishpered and stepped back from the window and behind Adam. Julie was giggling and Adam was holding her hand as the ticket guy coughed into his microphone.  
"Adam...." Charlie pushed Adam forward. "Pay the bill dude.... this is your date after all." Adam pulled out his wallet and shot Charlie a death dare.  
* * *  
Connie threw another rock into the water. It skipped twice and sank to the bottom. Guy picked up a bigger rock and threw it in to the water just as Connie turned to face Guy. The rock flew across the water and hit a duck on the back of the head. Guy's eyes got big.  
"What?" Connie asked, turning around to see what the hell Guy was staring at.  
"Nothing," Guy smiled, innocently and wrapped his arms around Connie and kissed her trying to distract her. She lost all interest in the duck and kissed him back. She slowly sat down in the grass still kissing Guy. ((I know they're amazingly talented aren't they))  
Connie rolled over on top of Guy and slowly ran a trembling hand up his shirt, pulling it up over his head. Guy reached down, trying to unbutton Connie's jeans.  
"PORTMAN!!" came a voice. "Look at the turtle!!" Autumn came running out of nowhere with Portman at her heels. "No wait it's a stick."  
"Oh my God," Connie whispered.  
"Connie? umm... Guy," Portman said, turning away.  
"Hi GUYS!" Autumn said, a little to happy. "What are you doing?" She said, raising her eyebrows.  
'She's an intelligent one' Guy thought, looking up at Connie.  
"Guy... had.... a bug in his shirt and umm... I was trying to get it off. Yea," Connie sputtered.  
"With YOUR mouth?" Portman asked.  
"I was.... you see it...."  
"Hey look a turtle!!" Guy pointed making Autumn turn around to face the pond. Guy grabbed Connie's hand and fled to his dorm.  
"Uhh... Portman I've gotta get home and umm.. finish this project thing," Autumn gritted her teeth as she saw Guy and Connie running away. "So I'll see ya later then."  
Portman waved and ran off in the same direction as Guy and Connie. Autumn picked up Guy's tee-shirt up off the ground and smelled it. She hugged it to her chest and trudged back to her dorm.  
* * *  
"Excuse me... 'cuse me... move the hell out of the way!" Charlie said, jostling through the crowd trying to get to his seat by Adam and Julie. The movie was just begining as he sat down. Adam leaned over in his seat.  
"Don't you have someone else to bother," Adam asked impatiently as Charlie rocked in his seat.  
Charlie thought for a minute and then replied, "No." *30 Minutes later*  
Julie leaned in to kiss Adam when someone behind him kicked his seat. He brushed it off and wrapped an arm around Julie. The kick came harder this time. Adam turned around a little bit.  
"Ohh, sorry," the guy said. "Oh, Adam... is that you." Adam took a deep breath... it was Brad, their waiter from Ruby Tuesday's. "Why didn't you call me?" Adam sank down in his seat and Julie turned around to face the guy.  
"Yea... that was totally rude," Charlie chimed in. "But you know what else is rude? The fact that you are hitting on my boyfriend." Adam turned sharply to Charlie and gave him a quizzical look.  
"I don't really believe you two are going out," Brad yelled, making half the theatre turn around. Adam turned bright red.  
"Do you wanna take this outside?" Charlie wailed.  
"Let's go bitch." Brad screamed. Charlie snapped his fingers, stood up abruptly, and mouthed 'You owe me,' to Adam.  
"What was that all about?" Julie asked.  
"Nothing... that was our waiter the other night and... " Julie pecked Adam's lips, trying to make him shut up, because she really wasn't all that interested in what that was all about.  
* * *  
"That was close," Connie said, throwing the door open and flopping onto the bed.  
"I'd say. So what now?" He asked, sitting down beside Connie.  
"What'd you think?" She asked, getting up the lock the door.  
"We're going to watch a movie?"  
Connie giggled and jumped onto Guy.  
* * *  
  
A/N.: I'm not sure how long that was, but whatever. Don't ask if Charlie is gay I truly don't know. ~joc~ 


	8. umm ch 8

A/N.: Banksie'sBabe: Wouldn't we all wanna be in the same seat as Julie? She's a lucky duck!! lol. I told brad... well katie told brad that he was a flaming homosexual in the storyy... he got really pissed!! haha. yea it was great you had to be there. Anne918: Hey!! Umm... the whole brad bit was so easy to come up with.. cuz I can totally see him doing it. Autumn is a total freak isn't she?? Man I didn't relize how big of a freak she was until i reread it. Beaner: We got those shows... we just don't film 'em. Now stop and picture DWAYNE saying that. Now Mrs. Joiner. Anyhow.... umm.... Ohh i like Guy's shirt off too. and I hate Joe Millionare. I would rather get shot then watch that. Which will prob. happen when I go live in the g-hetto. haha. No really not funny. Anyhow you bestn't not tell anyone who Kashlyn Smydel is... cuz then ppl will no it's me. ~Prepster~  
  
* * *  
"Holy hell, Conway what happened to your eye?" Orion asked as he passed Charlie.  
"I.... fell down a flight of stairs yesterday."  
"I see. Same teams as yesterday. Except I want my enforcers to switch teams," Orion announced. The ducks went to there respective benches, leaving the bash brothers in the middle of the ice trying to figure out where to go.  
"I told you that the make-up wouldn't work," Charlie mumbled to Julie as they skated to opposite benches. "Who would of thought that small of a guy could pack such a punch."  
"Portman go on Germaine's team and Reed you're on Robertson's team," Orion yelled, waving his arms in different directions confusing the two ducks worse.  
Adam took the face off against Dwayne and got the puck and slid it to Connie. Connie skated up the and passed it off to Guy. Guy flew down the ice.  
"GO GUY!!" Guy peered up in the stands. Autumn stood up and clapped her hands. She pulled out a camera and winked before snapping a picture. She was wearing a green tee-shirt a little baggy for her. It looked oddly familiar. That was the last thing Guy saw before he was flat on his face, eating ice.  
"Germaine what the hell are you doing? Mendoza you two are on the same team!! Don't steal the puck. Let's get is together ladies!!" Orion shouted, receiving death glares from Julie and Connie.  
Guy pulled himself up off the floor and skated hard towards Luis. He rammed right into Luis knocking him to the floor.  
"What's your problem Guy?"  
"You know what my problem is, ass."  
"Oh shut up you little bitch."  
"Oh, Luis you've really hurt my feelings."  
"Boys!" Orion screeched from across the way. Guy turned around and skated away trying to be the bigger man.  
  
* * *  
"What was that all about?" Adam asked as he pulled on a shirt after practice.  
"Luis is just an ASS," Guy said rather loudly. "So how was your date last night?"  
"It was fine," Adam replied.  
"Wait so you've been driving me nuts as well as the rest of the team about Julie, but when you finally do go on a date it's just .... fine."  
"It was awesome... is that better." Guy nodded and grabbed his bag.  
"So did you ask her to Russ' party tonight?"  
"Of course, well yea.... well kinda...."  
"Well spit it out there slick," Averman yelped obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. "... umm..." Averman looked concerned at Guy and Adam who were shaking their heads.  
"Well I guess I did.... at least I mentioned going together... so I guess yea. Well technically no, but kinda yes. I think that she assumed... well I assumed that we were going together. It was never really a set thing, but yea. So I think we're going I'm just not sure, but for now I'll just say yea--" Adam was interrupted by the slamming of the locker room door and looked around to find the locker room empty, except for Luis who was doing his hair.  
"You really need to get a life man," Adam said and grabbed his bag trotting out of the locker room.  
"You're one to talk," Luis snickered and sat a comb down on the counter. The door slowly opened on the other side of the room and he heard the lock slide across. Autumn strolled in and grabbed Luis by the collar. She spun him around and threw Luis against the wall.  
"Now listen here. If you ever wanna see the light of day again.. you will give me the next 5 minutes to speak and be totally silent." she threw her arms against the wall and trapped Luis. "Clear?"  
"Crystal."  
"Another thing that would be benefical to your survival would be to assist me and you will otherwise.... just take my word it won't be fun... well for you. I need your help. Look I know you want revenge on Guy."  
"Well not really but--"  
"Silence when I'm speaking. You want revenge on Guy and I'm going to help you get it. Here's the plan. Allright.. tonight after the party Connie and Guy will probably go where?" She motioned for him to speak.  
"His dorm?"  
"Right. So when they fall asleep were going to sneak in ---"  
"How do you suppose we do that? They'll have the door locked."  
"I've got that part figured out," she said in an annoyed fashion. "You just met me after the party. 11:30 sharp. Got it?"  
Luis nodded and watched as Autumn grabbed the ladder and replaced the camera back in the shower.  
"Catch ya later hot stuff," she threw the door open and walked out of the door. "Portman!" she screeched and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Shall we go?" He grabbed her arms and they headed out to his car.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! this chap. toook me forever to write.. soo please review!! 


	9. yet another fight

A/N.: Sorry the last chapter got really screwed up and then I had to go to my dad's house and he lives in Hickville and they don't have the internet just this really slow computer in which I'm typing on now.  
Allright review this chapter and enjoy!! Oh and I know it's terrible but I added Linda to this chapter, but I promise I'll think of something awful to happen to her. I tried to make Charlie look a little less gay in this chapter. ~Agent M~  
* * *  
Guy knocked twice on Kel, Russ' friend, aparment. The door flew open and their stood Russ.  
"Hey guys!" he said with a huge grin. Connie smiled back and pulled Guy threw the door. Guy pulled a chair up next to Charlie and Linda.  
Connie sat down on Guy's lap and Charlie rolled his eyes.  
"You guys make me sick," he mumbled.  
"Oh my gosh did you hear that Schnookums?" Connie asked making kissy lips at Guy.  
"Why yes I did Connie bear," Guy smiled and Charlie hurled onto Linda.  
"You're a jock aren't you?" Linda asked out of nowhere before looking at Charlie's shirt which clearly read 'Mighty Ducks.' She got up and stomped away not bothering to wipe the throw-up off her shirt, because she's a gross pig.  
The door to the apartment flew open and in strolled Portman with Autumn hanging off his arm. Guy walked over to get some soda for Connie, Julie, Adam, Charlie and himself. Autumn bounded over and knocked into him.  
"Hey there," she smiled and brushed an orange curl out of her enchanting green eyes. "  
"Hi," Guy said quickly and grabbed another cup. She ran her hand down Guy's arm, making him shiver.  
"You had something on your arm," she winked and walked away.  
  
"Yea that was an awesome save at practice today, Connie. What a whore," Adam said as he watched Autumn walk from Guy back over to Portman and kiss him.  
"Excuse me?" Connie asked, stomping on Adam's foot.  
"No not you. Her." he pointed across the room to where Autumn by now having a makeout session with Portman.  
"Oh," Connie smiled and looked apologetically at Adam's foot. She turned to look at Autumn. "I saw her at our practice today."  
"Yea, me too. Didn't you buy Guy a shirt like that for Christmas last year?" Julie chimmed in.  
"Uh-huh, he was wearing it the other night."  
Guy returned with the drinks and suddenly a slow song came on.  
Averman strolled over and extended his hand to Connie. "May I have this dance?" Connie smiled and looked at Guy, who nodded. Autumn came running over and pulled Guy out of his seat.  
"Come on I love this song ." Autumn spun Guy around to face her. She threw her arms around Guy's neck and slowly swayed to the music. Guy hesitantly put his hands on her hips. "Guy did I ever tell you how much I like you?"  
"Well no."  
"Well I do. I think we should be together," Autumn whispered in his ear and lightly ran her nails down Guy's neck.  
"First off, I really don't like you. You scare me. Second, I've got a girlfriend and you've got a boyfriend. They would be kinda pissed don't you think?"  
"I hate Portman. He doesn't get me like you do," she pulled him closer. "Please Guy lets be together." Guy looked over to where Connie was dancing with Averman.  
"I love Connie." He pulled away and went back to sit down. The song ended and all the ducks kept dancing as another song came on. Guy went to pour himself some more soda as he let Autumn's words sink in.  
"You do know I was kidding?" Autumn came up from behind Guy. "I really do like Portman." She smiled and waved to Portman who was having a 'Who can blow the most soda out threw their nose contest with Fulton. Suddenly Linda walked by and was sprayed with a mixture of snot and mountain dew.  
"This is everybody's school you stupid jock," Linda again said something out of nowhere and went on being the idiot that she is.  
"Please don't tell Portman I said that. I was just kidding.. you know haha joke. Gotcha!" Autumn smiled turned into a frown. "Please?"  
"Fine, but you've gotta promise to leave me alone for the rest of the night," Guy replied.  
"Okay," she smiled and brushed by him, knocking the soda out of his hands and onto himself. "Oh my god!!" she yelped, making everyone stop and stare."Let me help you." She grabbed a napkin and went to dab at Guy's pants when a sudden screech from across the room made her stop.  
"Don't touch him BITCH!" Connie shrieked and took a flying leap at Autumn. Autumn and Connie rolled to the floor. Quickly a circle formed around the two girls.  
"CAT FIGHT!!" Adam shreiked and started the 'fight, fight, fight, fight' chant.  
Connie punched Autumn twice and Autumn bit Connie's hand.  
"Oh shit!!" Connie screamed. "Now I've got rabies!!" Autumn pushed Connie off of her and then smacked Connie's face.  
"Oh no she didn't," Julie yelped suddenly becoming ghetto. She jumped in and pulled a chunk of hair off Autumn's head. Connie, Julie and Autumn tumbled around on the floor for a few minutes until the guys thought they'd seen enough Girl-on-Girl action and decided to break it up. It took Portman, Adam, Charlie, Guy, Fulton, Luis and Kenny to break up the fight.  
Linda then fell out of a window, because she thought she could fly, but no one saw her do it and no one cared anyhow.  
* * *  
  
Later that night..  
Guy unlocked the door to his dorm and Connie followed him in. He walked to the refrigerator and got her an ice pack. Connie laid down on Guy's bed and he placed the ice pack lightly on her head where it was swelling from a punch that Autumn had given her.  
"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Guy whispered and leanedover the bed.  
"Yea. How about the Shining?" Guy nodded and grabbed the movie off the dresser and shoved it into the VCR. He wrapped his arms around Connie and they quickly fell asleep.  
* * *  
"So why exactly do you have Guy's key?" Luis asked as they neared Guy's dorm.  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Autumn asked.  
Luis looked down at what he was wearing. "What's wrong with it?"  
"You look like a fairy," Autumn retorted.  
"You're changing the subject--"  
"Yea so are you and what did I tell you about speaking?"  
"That you didn't want me to."  
"Right. So do you think maybe you could shut the hell up and stop asking about affairs that don't concern you?" Luis sighed as she shoved the key into the hole. She slowly opened the door and tiptoed in.  
"Wendy darling light of my life, I'm not going to hurt ya no. You didn't let me finish my sentence. No I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just going to bash your brains in. Bash 'em the fuck in!"Jack Nichlson's voice boomed on the TV.  
"Luis give me that frying pan on the counter... I'm gonna play good ol' Jack's role for a minute." SHe grabbed the frying pan from Luis and neared the sleeping lover's bed.  
  
A/N.: Hey ummm that was like the most awful thing I've written so far in this stoory and I hated the whole chapter, because it's boring, but ithad to happen so deal and I'll write a better one next time. REVIEW!! 


	10. ch 10

A/N.: Hey Guys!! Thanks for the reviews!! I don't have time to thank you at the moment, but know that I really appreciate it.  
  
* * *  
"Autumn?" Luis asked, taking a step towards her. "I thought we were getting back at Guy not Connie. Put the pan down." Autumn eyes widened as she raised the pan above her head.  
"Just shut the hell up and grab a pen and paper and write what I told you to," she growled. She brought the pan down on Connie's face. Connie whined in pain and Autumn hit her again. She grabbed Connie's wrist and threw her off the bed. Luis flinched, his eyes shooting from Connie who was slumped on the floor back up to Autumn who had the pan above her head.  
"Autumn...." Luis snarled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I said write and I meant it."  
"What do I write?"  
"Dear Guy, I went home to visit my dad and won't be back for a few weeks. He called and was having some troubles. Don't worry about me I'm fine. Love," she shuttered as she said the last word. "Connie." Luis scribbled it down on the piece of paper and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Autumn leaning over Guy kissing him.  
"Finish up." She hissed as she saw shadows pass in the hallway. "Grab the bitch." Luis sat the note on the pillow beside the sleeping Guy and picked up Connie's limp body and carried it out of the room. Softly shutting the door behind him. An evil cackling sound over the TV as Autumn turned the lock in the door. * * *~Next Morning.. some cellar somewhere on campus~* * *  
An odd red light shone around Connie as she woke up. She blinked a few times still in slurred vision.  
"How are we doing?" came a voice from behind her.  
"Where am--" Connie began, but her voice failed her. Her wrists and ankles burned as she wiggled in the chair.  
Her vision finally focused and she could see she was in a small room with pictures covering the walls and that she was in a cold metal chair.  
"I asked you a question did I not?" she grabbed Connie's face in her hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Connie's face was battered and bruised from the pan. Autumn dropped Connie's face back to her chest. Connie weakly craned her neck to look at the pictures of that were everywhere.  
"Guy?" she asked, her eyes moving up to meet Autumn's. "Where.. is he?"  
"Right now?" Autumn looked at her watch. "He's probably getting ready for breakfast with the ducks. Not worried about you at all."  
"I don't believe this," Connie murmured to herself.  
"As a matter of fact I'm going to go see him now," she trotted out the door and slammed the door behind her.  
* * *  
Guy rolled over the next morning to an empty bed. "Cons?" He grabbed a piece of paper with small black letters scrolled across it.  
Dear Guy--  
I'm going to visit my dad. Don't worey about me I'll be fine. He called last night and he needed some help and stuff.  
~Connie Mo.~ Guy blinked looking at the paper. 'Worey? what the hell did she forget how to spell her last name?' he thought as he crumpled up the note. Then again it was early morning when she left.  
He rolled off the bed and got dressed for breakfast. He met up with Julie and Adam and headed down to the dining hall.  
"What are you guys doing today?" Julie asked as they got in line.  
"My dad wants me to 'talk' to me," Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed a tray and an apple.  
"I'm just going to hang out at my dorm," Guy replied. "Connie went to visit her dad."  
"That's weird she told me her dad was out of town for a week on vacation. Must of got back early," Julie shrugged and grabbed a bagel.  
Guy nodded when suddenly a girl ran into him making them both fall over. "Oh my God," the girl, Autumn, said looking up. "We've gotta stop running into to each other like this."  
"Yea," Guy smiled standing up and brushing off his pants.  
"So hows Connie?" Autumn asked, trying to figure out how much Guy knew.  
"I wouldn't know. She left last night to visit her dad. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason. Hey do you understand that whole thing we're doing in English?"  
"Identifying nouns? The review?"  
"Yea. Do you think you could help me I'm terribly confused," AUtumn smiled innocently. "How about lunch today?"  
"Fine." Guy replied ending the conversation by turning to Adam and Julie.  
* * *  
"Life is great," Autumn announced as she stumbled down the stairs, dragging Luis behind her. Connie looked up. "You're boyfriend just asked me out." she exclaimed, taking a bite out of a bagel.  
"What?" Connie coughed.  
"We're going to lunch tomorrow. Jeez you leave one day and he's all over me." Connie felt tears of anger growing behind her eyes.  
"Luis?" Connie asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. "why?"  
Luis shook his head. "She threatened me.. I couldn't.."  
"Shut the fuck up!!" Silence hung in the air as Autumn wandered across the room. "That's a pretty necklace. Where did you get it?"  
"Guy gave it to me," Connie snarled. Autumn ran a finger down Connie's face tracing a tear. She then unhooked Connie's necklace and put it on her own neck. "  
"All of your friends have betrayed you. Your boyfriend is over you and I'm able to just step in and take over your life. A dream come true." Autumn smiled as Connie cried.  
  
A/N.: REVIEW!!! 


	11. ch 11

A/N.: Hey!! I wrote this chapter just for Katie cuz she sick and I wanted to give her something to read while she got better. Thanks Beaner for that extra long review always appreciated and you know it. Did I twll you Buttz wrote me another note today? OMG I've gotta tell you about it. Kevin is here. *laughs*  
  
Banksiesbabe and Gina thank you guys so much. You're such faithful readers I can always count on you two to write a review that makes me feel all warm and such. Keep up the greatness. Oh and I wasn't really gonna write about the talk Adam and his daddy were going to have, but I'll do it just because you like banksie so much Gina. Anywho gotta run. ~Joc~  
* * *  
"Hey Adam!!" Charlie yelled as he ran down the hallway and crashed into Banks. "Where are you going?"  
"My dads---"  
"Damnit."  
"What?" Adam asked, stopping to look at Charlie.  
"I was hoping you wanted to do something today, but now I'm stuck going to visit Linda in the hospital."  
"Linda's in the hospital?"  
"Yea she tried to eat an apple all in one bite again," Charlie retorted. Adam shook his head. "Well I'll catch you on the flip side."  
Adam raised his eyebrows as Charlie strolled out to his car and zoomed out of the parking lot. "Linda is on bright chick." Adam said to himself and continued out to his car. He wondered what his father wanted now. 'Adam you're not playing well enough' or 'Adam I wanna see more than 100% for every game' or 'Adam I divorced your mother and this is my gay lover.' Adam smirked to himself. He hadn't heard that last one yet, but was dying to.  
  
* * *  
  
"Autumn, come on. You seriously can't be doing this. I held up my end of the deal," Luis muttered when Autumn began to handcuff him to a pipe in the basement. The cold metal rubbed his skin as she tightened them enough that his hands were starting to turn purple.  
"Fuck the deal," she grinned evily and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She then shoved a sock into Luis' mouth and turned to Connie. Autumn rolled up her sleeve, peering at the black watch that was fastened around her wrist. "Time just flies when you're having fun. It's just about time for me to meet Portman and then be off to lunch with your boyfriend." Connie's nostrils flarred with anger.  
Autumn blew her a kiss and then stomped up the stairs out of the damp basement. She caught Portman just outside the library.  
"Hey sweetie," she smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips lightly.  
"Hey baby,"he smiled back. "I was just in the library looking for Luis. He said he wanted me to help him with something. Do you know where he might be?"  
"Yea I just saw him," she smiled. "He was following the cheerleaders to an away game."  
"Oh, well I guess I'll just umm... sit here." Autumn shook her head again.  
"Come with me."  
* * *  
Guy sat in his room watching TV and reading a magazine when he was it. He peered down over the side of the bed where something dark red stained Adams top covers. Slowly he dropped off the bed and knelt down beside.  
Blood.  
Nervously, he slid the blanket up and there on the side of the bed was a huge puddle of bed. Gun shots sounded on the TV making him jump out of his skin and flip over the bed.  
"Holy shit," he muttered.  
He wasn't sure how the blood got there, but a sudden pang of worry fell upon him. Connie. No it wasn't Connie's blood. Surely it wasn't. He crawled out from behind his bed and threw a shoe at the TV, making it turn off. He skitted out the door, down the hall, and tripped out the front door. Guy fled to a bench were he caught his breath.  
* * *  
Portman twiddled his thumbs as he lay on Autumn's bed. She was in the bathroom doing God knows what. He climbed off the bed wondered to a nearby drawer. He yanked it open only to find a stack of pictures. The first one was off two shadows sitting by a lake. The lake on campus.  
The drawer suddenly fell and the pictures scattered everywhere. Guy's face surrounded him. There were candid pictures and school photos. Random shots of him and Connie and even some from the showers. Portman slowly backed into her taller dresser and something fell down onto his shoulder. It was a dart baord with Connie's face on it and a bunch of arrows sticking out of it.  
Behind him the bathroom door silently slid open and Autumn saw Portman kneeling down beside a dart board. She picked up lamp off the nightstand and crept closer to him.  
"Lipstick?" Portman turned it around to see it was labeled Connie's lipstick and coincidently Guy's favorite type. ((It didn't say all that. Portman was just intelligent enough to put one and two together.))  
A floor board creeked behind him and he turned only to get bashed in the face with something hard and heavy.  
"Bash Brother," she snickered and drug his limp body into the hallway. Then out the back door where no one convinetly was and if they were she probably would of taken them with her down to her cellar. Which is where Portman was headed. She tied him to the back of Connie's chair.  
"Buh-bye now kiddos. Play nicely," she snarled and left the basement again in a silent gloom.  
* * *  
"Hey there ADAM," Adam's dad said, coming to the door obviously hammered.  
"Uhh hi dad."  
"I think we need to have a talk. Tell me what you know about the birds and the bees." Adam's eyes got big and he shook his head. This was going to be fun.  
* * *  
  
A/N.: Hey guys!! tell me how that was. I'm not sure how funny it was and such, but I promise when I get more time i'll write a better chapter. Hey KT your dad and my dad have inspired me to write the whole Adam and his dad's conversation. Thanks God for their drunk hick selves. ~Joc~ 


	12. The talk!

A/N.: Hey hey!! thanks for the great reviews!! I had this chapter all typed up last night and my stupid computer shut down and said I didn't save anything, but my mom fixed the computer so it won't do that. SHE'S A SAINT!! Anyways... SuperSteph~ Thanks for the review!! I totally hate Linda too. As if that wasn't obvious enough. Poor Charlie. He probably take her to a restraunt and the waiter would come and she'd be like. "You're a waiter aren't you?" *shakes head* poor poor Charlie. Beanster~ Hey make sure you tell Zach to read this chapter. Umm... yea. So i'm pregnant and I like to drink and my boyfriend beats me. Sometimes Katie I really don't know about you. Considering I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not pregnant that telephone number would have been absolutely useless. Now the drinking thing is another story. jkjk. LYLAS~ Gina~ Hey!! Thanks for reviewin you kick ass!! Wouldn't it be funny to see Linda trying to eat an apple all in one bite. *laughs picturing Linda and the apple* The whole thing with Adam's dad was kinda what happened to me and Beaner and our beloved hick fathers. I couldn't make Adam's dad out to be the jerk everyone else makes him out to be. You know like always yelling at Banksie. Poor Adam!! I just wanted him to have a happy drunk father.. like mine. lol. Banksiesbabe99~ Howdy!! Do you have a name? I'm just wondering. I know that's a stupid question, b/c I know you have a name, but then again you have to realize who the question is coming from. Sorry you can kinda ignore that. Don't worry I won't let Autumn get away with to much. Man she's turned out to be an awfully creepy character. In the original she seemed almost completely sane.  
* * *  
Guy sat in the cafe awaiting Autumn's arrival. He had already ordered and was just staring blankly out the window when she walked in.  
"Hey there," she said as she sat down.  
"Oh, hi," he replied. "Where's your stuff?"  
"Oh that's a long story. You see Portman came over and we were talking and stuff and I had my English binder on the desk. So he was looking through my scrap book and the pages fell out all over the place. I was like 'Portman you've gotta go now I've gotta get down to the restaurant.' He was all 'no babe, stay here. We can rent a chick flick and eat ice cream. Anything you want as long as you stay. So I like gave him 2 tickets to see some band downtown that my friend Jackie plays in. There called.. umm.... hell in a cell.. ar.. yea hell in a cellar. So he left and I was in a hurry and just shoved all the pages into my desk drawer along with my English binder."  
"Oh, that's fine, but I didn't need to know the story of your life," Guy whispered under his breath.  
"Huh?" Autumn smiled.  
"Can I get you something to drink?" A guy asked from beside us. He had short blue hair and was wearing loose black pants a light sweatshirt.  
"Yea I'll take a coffee with sugar and cream, Zach," Autumn said, reading Zach's name tag.  
"No, it's Starchild. Not Zach," he retorted.  
"Starchild, right," Guy shook his head. Suddenly a girl with straight orange hair stumbled in the door and gropped Zach's ass.  
"Jocelyn!" he squealed.  
"Sorry Zach," I... I mean Jocelyn, my random character, said. "I tripped over..." She took off out the door. Starchild groaned.  
Guy broke into laughter as his cell phone began to ring. He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and read his caller id. It read 'The Moreau's.'  
"Hey there sexy!" Guy said, expecting Connie. "Hi... Mr. Moreau. How are you?" a pause. "No Connie said she was coming over to your house." I'll be right back he mouthed to Autumn. He walked to the back of the restraunt to hear Mr. Moreau better. "So you just got home from your trip today?" a long pause. "She was suppost to meet you where?" a pause. " Mr. Moreau I didn't do anything to her. I have no idea where she is. I'm not her babysitter." yet another pause. "I'm sorry I raised my voice... sir. I've gotta go. I'll keep you posted, James.... sir." He shut the phone and ended the call.  
  
~Back at the table~  
Autumn stole the lid off of Guy's coffee cup and his used napkin and shoved them into her purse. "That's kinda kinky. How long have you two been going out?" Starchild asked as he sat down in Guy's spot.  
"About 4 years," Autumn lied. "We're getting married in Hawaii next summer and honeymooning in Europe. It's going to be beautiful."  
"I bet."  
"Would you do me a favor and tell Guy that I had to take care of some wedding plans? Wait on second thought tell him I'll see him tonight," Autumn strutted out of the cafe and to her car.  
Guy returned to the table and looked oddly at Zach who was drinking Guy's coffee.  
"Oh congratulations. She looks like a keeper," Zach sputtered between sips of Guy's coffee.  
"Who her? I hate her that fucker is messing up my life," Guy said as he ran out the door, not before grabbing his coat out from under Zach.  
"That's just great!!" Zach screamed after him, looking at the spilled coffee all over his black shirt.  
"Weren't they cute?" Jocelyn said. "Kinda like us." I jumped across the table knocking him to the floor.  
* * *  
"Remember no sex is the safest sex," Adam's dad said patting his sons back.  
"Thanks dad," Adam nodded and ran out to his car. Adam pulled into the Eden Hall parking lot and parked the car. He ran into his dorm and found Julie laying on his bed in a tank top and shortie-shorts. She was reading a sports illustrated magazine.  
"Hey," she got off the bed and walked behind Adam, shutting the door.  
  
"How did you get in?"  
"That doesn't matter... all that matters is..."  
"I just wanna be alone. I just had the worst talk with my dad."  
"What kinda talk?" Julie asked as she sat on the bed.  
"The TALK."  
"You mean.."  
Adam nodded.  
"With diagrams?"  
"Yea," Adam responded.  
"Models?"  
"Oh yea."  
"He didn't do the old Barbie and Ken thing did he?"  
"Oh my God yes."  
"Did he do the bananna and..."  
"Yes," Adam whimpered. Julie began to laugh.  
"Well call me later okay? If you wanna practice what your dad taught you..." she paused. "Connie just bought fresh banannas and has barbies laying around somewhere in that room."  
* * *  
Charlie walked into the hospital room where Linda was nimbling on flower petals.  
"This salad is extremely good," she smiled with bits of it in her teeth.  
"Honey that's flo... nevermind. What did we talk about last week Linda?"  
"I don't know," Linda said acting dumb. Well not exactly acting, but you get the point.  
"About the apples. We don't..." Charlie started her off.  
"We don't eat apples unless Charlie cuts them up for us," Linda whinned in a mocking tone. Charlie patted her head.  
* * *  
Autumn scrambled down the stairs and pulled out a matchbook. 3 set of eyes lazily wandered up to her as she struck the match against the sandpaper.  
"Autumn don't," Connie shreiked.  
  
* * * A/N.: Dun Dun DUnnnnnn!! Sorry I had to add the thing about me and Zach in there and I couldn't make him a flaming homosexual like I did brad, cuz brad was really mad. Anyway Zach and I are destined to get married he just doesn't know it. I LUV ZACH!!! Anyway please review!! 


	13. So yesterday

A/N.: Hey thanks for your reviews. Holy cow I got a bunch last chapter. Beaner: Hey umm.... Thanks a bunch. I don't know what's up with me this story. I keep making all the characters sex fiends. Models and diagrams... I truly feel bad for Adam. It wasn't quite as bad with our fathers lol. Starchild and I are in love. I started calling Zachie Poo, Starchild the other day it was greatness. Oddly he answered. Zachie Poo: Hey my sexy beast. Thanks for reviewing hunny. You weren't suppost to tell everyone that I grabbed your ass. I never do that. I just trip over things and my hands just land there. Duh. XOXOX. Ducks-go-quack-00~ Your review brought tears to my eyes. It was absoultely beautiful. *cries* Then I almost pissed my pants when I read the linda and the I.O.U. one brain. That was total greatness. haha she's a huge disgrace to the human race. Very clever rhymn by the way. Sarah~ Woo hoo i know your name. Anyway again just ignore me. Umm... the waiter and I are gonna get married someday. He just doesn't know it or wanna. lol. Ace? I love ace that's a really awesome word. We used that last year in volleyball whenever we scored. Except we had a dance and everything. DuckHockey00214496~ I hope I wrote your pen name right I did it from memory. Yep wasn't the Linda thing great. I know that sounds unhumble and stuff, but it felt so good to make her even less intelligent then she already was in my story. Yea that made sense. I saw a Linda the other day in Teen Wolf Too. It was awful. She was like 'What are you gonna do with that book. You're a jock it's over your head.' I just started yelling at the TV in agony. Gina~ 'Adam! You walk in your room and Julie is lying on your bed and she has something really important to tell you... Like maybe her undying love for you, and you tell her you want to be alone... I have no words.' haha. I had to make him a little dorky. But I would be a little scarred too. And need a little time to myself. That was a great review. I have no words. That's the best.  
  
Review THanks Guys!! ~Prepster~  
  
* * *  
Guy pulled into the parking lot and watched Autumn run down to a random basement on campus. He threw the door to the car open and followed her.  
* * *  
"Wait Autumn!!" Connie shouted. "Please I need to tell you something. Please just wait. Please."  
Autumn stomped the match out. "Make it quick bitch." She took a step forward and grabbed Connie's face in her hand. Connie wheezed softly trying to breath.  
"You can change your life," Luis sang loudly.  
"If you wanna," Portman chimmed in.  
"You can change your clothes," Luis yelled hitting the high notes.  
"If you wanna," Portman squealed.  
"If you change your mind. Well thats the way it goes," Luis screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"I'm gonna keep your jeans and your old black hat," Portman shreeched. ((oh my god hillary duff stole someone's pants and hat.  
"Cuz I wanna," Luis said softly.  
"NO!! STOP!! NOT Hillary Duff!" Autumn screamed her attention being drawn from Connie to the boys.  
"They look good on me. Your never gonna get 'em back!" Luis said even louder.  
"Stop it!"  
Connie slowly slid her hand out of the twinned rope and slapped Autumn across the face. She stood up so fast she knocked the chair onto Portman. Dizziness gripped Connie and she stumbled backwards. A punch hit Connie in the eye. Connie screamed and slumpped down the wall. Autumn slowly approached Connie wiping blood off her cut lip.  
"I was gonna end your life slowly, but now it's gonna be slow and excruciatingly painful," Autumn said, bending down and grabbing Connie's wrist and dragging her to the middle of the room.  
* * *  
Charlie walked Linda into the dorm house. Charlie opened the door for her.  
"Hey Charlie look at all those butterflies," Linda yelled, pointing to the kids walking down the hall. Charlie looked blankly at her. "Oh my God they're so beautiful." She began to pet some random boy. "Look at his wings Charlie. FLAP FLAP FLAP!!" She flapped her arms and ran about the hallway.  
"She hit her head," Charlie explained to all the kids. Linda at this point was hugging a locker.  
"Daddy!! I love you!!" Linda kissed the locker as Charlie grabbed her arm. "Charlie I don't wanna leave the butterflies." She waved her arms wildly.  
* * *  
Adam crept in to Julie's room where she was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. "Hey Adam!" She exclaimed. She wiped her mouth on her arm.  
"Hey," he sat down on the end of her bed. "I wanna go out."  
"Go out where?"  
"I don't know somewhere."  
"Allright," she said. "But you know we would....." Julie paused and smiled. Adam's eyes got big. ".. go to the mall. Please."  
Adam nodded. Julie cheered and kissed him. She climbed on his back as he stood up. "Giddy up!" she screamed as they ran out of the room. They climbed into Adam's car, but heard a loud screaming and saw Guy running for a cellar on the far side of campus. They took off after him.  
Guy ran down the stairs and saw what made his heart drop to his feet. Connie was laying limp on the floor. Autumn was leaning over him while Portman and Luis were screaming wildly at her.  
"Stupid bitch," Luis yelled.  
"Get away from her," Portman hissed. Autumn tightened her hands around Connie's neck.  
* * * A/N.: Hey I'm not sure how long that was, but yea. Please review!! By the way i'm sorry if you like Hillary Duff but her music makes me wanna up chuck some cookies and prevents me from sleeping at night. Please review. ~Jocelyn~ 


	14. Nasty wrinkly hospital doughnuts

A/N.: Sorry guys this is the last chapter. Thanks for being such great reviewers you're all totally great and you know I love ya. Hope you enjoyed my story. On with the show then. I do realize by the way that the last chapter was extremely short, but I just had to have that chapter to bridge to this one. Again thank you all. Toodles ~Jocelyn~  
  
* * *  
  
Guy pounced onto Autumn, throwing her against the wall. He ran to Connie and lifted her head onto his lap. He watched her chest that was slowly rising and dropping.  
  
"Call an ambulance and the cops!" Adam yelled at Julie. She sprinted up the stairs to the nearest phone. Luis and Portman were set free by Adam and they were now watching as Guy leaned over Connie crying.  
  
"Come on Cons," he shook her lightly and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Please baby." Tears streamed down his face onto hers. Ambulance sirens could be heard of in the distance when Julie finally stammered down the cellar stairs. She saw Autumn crawling towards the far wall.  
  
"I don't think so bitch," Julie screamed, pummeling Autumn.  
  
The EMTs arrived and ripped Connie from Guy's arms. They formed a circle around her and the police tried to break up Julie and Autumn. Autumn, who was half dead thanks to Julie, was dragged upstairs and thrown into the back of a police car.  
  
* * *  
  
Guy's head rested on the end of Connie's bed. Her eyes opened and she gauked at the IV's that were jammed in her arm. She strained to reach Guy's hair, and when she finally did, she and ran a hair threw his silky blonde hair.  
  
Guy's eyes shot open, he sprung to his feet, and grabbed her hand. He nuzzled her hand. "How do you feel?"  
  
"How do you think I feel? I was beat by a frying pan and then was strangled by the crazy bitch," she replied.  
  
"So you feel great?" Guy smiled.  
  
"Yea," her voice coming out a little husky. "I wanna go home."  
  
"Well I want you to come home, but the doctor said you gotta stay here for at least another week."  
  
"Does that mean I've gotta eat hospital food for a week?" she whined.  
  
"No. Do you think I would put you through that? I'm bringing you McDonalds everyday."  
  
"Alright," Connie giggled. "Now I'll just die of a heart attack."  
  
Guy rolled his eyes. "Hey, I could let you just eat those nasty wrinkly hospital donuts," he shook his head.  
  
"Heart attack it is."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Linda and Charlie walked threw the park where Linda was jumping from block to block trying not to step on the crack. "Step on the crack brake your mama's back," she kept recieting over and over.  
  
Charlie jumped up and grabbed an apple off the tall tree. "Here ya go look what I got you."  
  
"Oh my Goshness!! It's an apple. Charlie your the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. I'm supposed to let you cut it up though ain't me?"  
  
"Well this is um... a special day," he smiled. Linda tried to eat the apple all in one bite and died in the middle of the sidewalk her last words being-  
  
"Butterflies have wings."  
  
Charlie took off running but ran right into a girl in a wedding dress dragging a guy with blue hair.  
  
"Come on. Just a little farther to the church.. I mean.. rock concert."  
  
Meanwhile in Guy's dorm.........  
  
Guy wrapped his arms around Connie's waist pulling her closer to him. She groaned as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Guy is that you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"It's me Guy!! AUTUMN!! Come on lets be together. We can be together forever and make little Guy and Autumns together."  
  
Guy hung up the phone as the mail slid under the door. He picked up and invitation to a wedding. StarChild and Jocelyn. Apparently a suprise wedding that he (StarChild) wasn't to know about. He rolled his eyes and threw it away.  
  
"Guy come back to bed!!" Connie screamed.  
  
Guy crawled into bed and fell asleep with his arm around the womn he really loved.  
  
A/N.: Thanks guys for being awesome!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Jocelyn 


End file.
